


A glimmering journey

by sparklemagicshine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, I decided to include way too many ocs, The Pokémon black and white anime never happened in this universe, a bit of tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: People think Clover is an ordinary girl from Striaton city, but they don’t realize she’s the younger sister to the city’s gym leaders who have been controlling her life since their parents died, now she wants to go outside the city with her Eevee, her brothers were against it, but some of the Equestria pretty cure helped convinced her brothers to let her go on an adventure, but Clover’s life changes after losing one of her brothersDisclaimer I don’t own pretty cure or Pokémon only my ocs





	1. The adventure begins and a brother’s death

**Author's Note:**

> This story will only have 1 character death, Clover is an oc sister I gave to the Striaton brothers, also I get to work on my stories more now since I’m out of school for the summer

Clover was fast asleep, dreaming about an adventure that her brothers won’t let her do, unfortunately her brother Cilan woke her out of it. “Hey I was having a nice dream,” said Clover as she looked at her brother with sleepy eyes, “did you seriously think you were going to oversleep,” said Cilan, “you need to hurry up and help me and our brothers at the gym,” Clover got mad, “I hate that you, Chili, and Cress are controlling my life,” said Clover, “I’m 14 let me do what I want, you may be my older brother but you don’t need to control me,” “sis, you’re our younger sister that mom and dad wants us to keep safe since their death,” said Cilan,  the two continued to argue, Eevee woke up, Chili and Cress had to break up their siblings argument.

Hours later, Clover was helping her brothers when she noticed a girl with a blue chameleon on her shoulder walked in, her brothers guided the girl to a table, but Cilan hasn’t been feeling well now and collapsed on the ground. “Big brother,” said Clover, running over to her brother laying on the ground, “we should take him to the hospital,” said Chili, “right,” said Cress, “Clover stay here, we’ll be back. 

Chili and Cress took Cilan to the hospital, Clover was left to keep an eye on the gym until her brothers come back. After several hours, Chili and Cress returned, but Cilan didn’t come back, “Chili, Cress, where’s Cilan,” said Clover, “Cilan died in the hospital,” said Cress, “he was very sick and on the urge of death, he sadly died before we left,” Clover started to cry, “I never told him I’m sorry for the argument this morning,” said Clover, “Cilan said you can have Pansage,” said Chili as he gave Clover the poke ball containing Cilan’s partner, Pansage, “thanks Chili,” said Clover.

Clover went to her room after closing the gym, she sent out Eevee and Pansage, then she went into what was Cilan’s room before he died and grabbed one of his green bow ties, then returned to her room. “There you go Pansage,” said Clover after tying the green bow tie around Pansage’s neck, “the bow tie is to remember Cilan,” “pan (what do you mean, isn’t he still with you),” said Pansage, “no he isn’t,” sad Clover, “he died earlier today, he wanted me to have you in his memory,” Pansage started to cry since he found out Cilan died, “it’s ok Pansage, you have me now and you still have Chili, Cress, Pansear, and Panpour,” “pan (you’re right Clover, I have you as my trainer now, I don’t wanna lose you like I lost Cilan),” said Pansage.

 The next day, Chili, Cress, and Clover had to close the gym for the day, it was the day of Cilan’s funeral. “Why did he leave us,” said Clover, “he was the brother you had the most time with before mom and dad died,” said Cress, Clover walked over to Cilan’s grave and placed a picture of them when they were younger, “rest in peace big brother,” said Clover, “even tho there was times we didn’t get along, but when we did get along, I always smile, you were always my favorite brother, keep watch over me in the afterlife,” Clover and her brothers left, “I’ll always watch over you little sis,” said Cilan’s spirit before disappearing.

For the next few days, Clover had been wanting to leave the city, Chili and Cress weren’t having it, they have already lost half of the family. “Clover for the last time you are not leaving,” said Chili, “we already lost mom, we already lost dad, and we just lost Cilan, we don’t want to lose our only sister,” “but I,” said Clover, “no buts,” said Cress, “who would run the gym if something happened to me and Chili.” Then the girl from a few days ago appeared, “just let her go,” said the girl, “my caretakers were like this when I wanted to leave, a little convincing let me go,” “please,” said Clover, Chili and Cress had no other choice, “fine you can go,” said Chili, “don’t worry I’ll be traveling with her,” said Kaylyn, “my name is Izumi Kaylyn by the way,” “thanks Kaylyn,” said Cress, “keep an eye on our sister,” “will do,” said Kaylyn, “thank you for letting me for fill my dream,” said Clover, “I love you two, I’ll miss you two when I’m gone,” “we love you too little sis,” said Chili and Cress, “stay safe and we’ll miss you too,” Clover finished hugging her brothers and ran to catch up with Kaylyn.


	2. pretty cure all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover meets Kaylyn's pretty cure friends, but she doesn't realize they are very shy, but one of her brothers accidently scared them off to give Clover something, now Kaylyn and Clover have to find the flute of heroes to make the pretty cure appear

Kaylyn and Clover have left Striaton city and are making their way to Kaylyn's home portal. “Hey Kaylyn can I meet some of your friends," said Clover, “sure thing,” said Kaylyn as she whistled. Clover looked around and saw a bunch of glowing eyes, from the forest, river, and sky, “are they coming out,” said Clover, “they’re shy,” said Kaylyn. 

Then Cress came to them, all of Kaylyn’s friends fled. “No come back,” said Kaylyn, “sorry did I interrupt something,” said Cress, “yes, Kaylyn was going to let me meet her friends,” said Clover, “but you scared them off,” “oops, I didn’t realize,” said Cress, “I came to give you two things sis,” Cress gave Clover two poke balls, they had Pansear and Panpour in them, “why are you giving me Pansear and Panpour,” said Clover, “aren’t they you and Chili’s partners,” “they are,” said Cress, “but we closed the gym part for the time being, plus they miss Pansage and Eevee, we’ll keep an eye on your Pokémon you send to us,” “thanks big brother,” said Clover.

Cress returned back to the city, Kaylyn was concerned that her friends won’t come back. “We should look for my friends,” said Kaylyn, “right,” said Clover, then Clover noticed Kaylyn had a unique watch around her wrist, “I should transform real quick,” said Kaylyn, “PRETTY CURE DEVIANT MODE SHINE.” Kaylyn transformed into her other form. “Honō to tochi no shihai-sha, Dreadruler Trio,” said Kaylyn as Dreadruler Trio.

“You can transform,” said Clover, “oh dear I shouldn’t have done that in front of you,” said Dreadruler Trio, “no, it’s fine,” said Clover, “I’ve always wanted to see a pretty cure with my own eyes, let alone see one transform,” “oh never mind then,” said Dreadruler Trio.

They looked around for Dreadruler Trio’s friends, “I know something that will make them appear,” said Dreadruler Trio, “What is it,” said Clover, “the flute of heroes,” said Dreadruler Trio, “it calls the other cures in one place,” “let’s go looking for it,” said Clover. They searched for hours for the flute of heroes, when they found a mysterious balloon, it was two faces Dreadruler Trio recognized, “team rocket,” said Kaylyn after mysteriously turned back to normal, “you know them,” said Clover, “yeah they are always up to no good,” said Kaylyn, then they noticed team rocket had the flute of heroes, “hey that doesn’t belong to you,” Kaylyn grabbed one of her poke balls, “Simisage, lets go,” the ball opened and out came the green monkey, “who is this Pokémon,” said Clover as she grabbed her Pokédex,  _“Simisage, the thorn monkey Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pansage, Simisage fights with wild swings from its thorn covered tail, the leaves growing on its head are extremely bitter,”_ “an evolved Pokémon,” said Clover, “awesome I’ve never seen one before,” “you haven’t,” said Kaylyn, “nope _,_ not at all,” said Clover, “I’ll send out one of my Pokémon too, Pansage let’s go,” the poke ball opened and out came her Pansage. 

They continued to fight to fight team rocket, when a Pokémon grabbed the flute of heroes. “Who’s that Pokémon,” said Clover,  _“Pikipek, the woodpecker Pokémon, Pikipek can drill into the side of a tree at the rate of sixteen pecks per second, it uses the resulting hole as a place to nest and store berries, both for food and ammunition,”_  “hey get back here,” said Kaylyn, “Kaylyn wait up,” said Clover. They ran after the Pikipek to get the flute of heroes back, “there it is,” said Clover, “Panpour, come on out and use water gun,” the ball opened and Panpour came out, Clover noticed Cress must’ve given Panpour one of his bow ties, Panpour then sprayed Pikipek with water making it fall on the ground and drop the flute of heroes, Kaylyn of course caught the flute, Clover then decided to catch the Pikipek and threw a poke ball at it and caught it, “nice job Clover,” said Kaylyn, “welcome to the team Pikipek,” said Clover.

After awhile of returning to the trail, Kaylyn decided to play the song of heroes. The song played beautifully in the air, all of Kaylyn’s friends came out of hiding, they were so nice to Clover and she met all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dex entries in this story come from my Pokémon handbooks while the rest are from the anime


End file.
